1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a powerless diversion plate of a ceiling air-conditioning circulation machine, and more particularly to a structure that ensures a powerless rotation of a diversion disc at 360° which is mounted in an air inflow/outflow hole. In this way, a -shaped downward diffusion or an upward suction of the current of air is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
When offices or factories are interiorly decorated, the ceiling is often made by light steel frame in a grid shape. Thereafter, the ceiling is placed in the grid frame. This kind of the construction way is simple and has low cost. Thus, it is widely used.
In order to enhance the convection of the indoor air, an air-conditioning circulation machine or a fan is often placed into the grid frame. As shown in FIG. 1, a circulation fan 12 extra for a ceiling steel frame is installed at the bottom of an upper housing 11. A lower housing 13 includes an air outflow hole 14 formed in a circular shape and corresponding to the circulation fan 12. An air outflow disc 15 is positioned within the air outflow hole 14 such that the air is expelled from the air outflow disc 15 when the air is sucked from an air inflow opening 16 at the rim of the lower housing 13. In this way, an increased convection of the indoor air is guaranteed.
However, the air outflow disc 15 is fixed in the air outflow hole 14 and can't rotate. As a result, the air can be delivered downward through the gap of the air outflow disc 15 without the function of diffusion and diversion.
In order to achieve the rotation of the air outflow disc 15, an automatic rotation motor 17 has to be installed at the top of the center of the air outflow disc 15 for driving the air outflow disc 15 in rotation (see FIG. 2). This kind of structure is disclosed in TW M345885. Moreover, the air outflow disc is provided with a tooth ring at the rim thereof, as disclosed in TW M322475. A motor is employed to drive a pinion (not shown) engaged with the toothed ring so as to drive the air outflow disc 15 in rotation.
Thus, a motor used as a power source is necessary for driving the air outflow disc in rotation to enhance the convection. However, this will make the structure complicated. Moreover, the cost will be increased. Therefore, a further improvement is required.